After the attack-recovery
by Samantha2611
Summary: A sequel to Percy Bites the bullet, a series of one-shots about Percy's life after the attack: how he's treated, how he deals with it, some random situations with the back story and so on. This will make absolutely no sense if you haven't read Percy bites the bullet. Rated T because that's what I rate everything. If you have any ideas PLEASE tell me in a review or message me. (:
1. Goode are told

**A/n:**

 **I liked the plot line and emotions that went with 'Percy bites the Bullet' so I decided to make a sequel, a series of one-shots (not sure how many, could be anything from two or more) about his life afterwards and how he's treated in the mortal world, what the gods/demi-gods think of what he did and so on. I hope you like them and if you have any ideas foe situations/one-shots please please please tell me because, knowing me, I'll run out of ideas after about three. Some of the one-shots may be two parters and the like-sorry. I quite like this idea so I may extend it. (: Enjoy.**

Carly (friend of Percy's from Goode) P.O.V

Percy hadn't been to school for a month, it was a month after the terrorist attack so everyone at school just assumed he was in mourning for someone who was killed there. How wrong we were.

-line break-in school corridors-same P.O.V-

I was at my locker, getting my books for my next class, geography, when Mitchel, the school bully came down the hall. He was always busting on Percy trying to make his life hell, and today was evidently not any different.

"I bet Jackson is hiding at home, scared he might get caught in one of those attacks!" His arrogant attitude really annoyed me, how the hell would he know anything about terrorist attacks and the terror of being caught in one, I hoped I, and no-one I will ever know will ever be caught in one. It made me shudder just thinking about it.

"I bet he heard about it and got so scared he ran away." He and his cronies were laughing now, as if it was the funniest joke in the world, I wanted to stand up for Percy, but it wouldn't do any good and I had no idea where he was anyway. Mitchel was opening his mouth to say something else, undoubtedly something bad about Percy when the intercom blared, it was the principal. She sounded upset, "C-could all st-student please go to the hall for an emergency assembly." It sounded like she was almost crying, that was weird.

Teachers came out of the classrooms looking just as confused as we were and herded us to the assembly hall. Where was . Shouldn't he be with the other teachers.

We were pushed into the hall and sat down in home room groups **(A/n:sorry I don't know how American schools work, I'm British)** and looked to the front of the hall, the principal was there, looking really worried and so was . Mr Blofis looked solemn and kindo sad. What was going on?

"Hello students." Started the principal, "I trust you've all heard about the terrorist attack in the sub-way." Everyone nodded, "Has anyone heard any details?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well, you all know Percy Jackson, he was there. He was caught in it." That set off shouts and question throughout the hall, from students and teachers alike. The principal was trying to quiet everyone down to no avail. Percy. Percy was in the terrorist attack.

"QUIET!" Mr Blofis shouted. Realizing it was Percy's step-dad who shouted everyone shut up fast.

"Th-thank you Mr Blofis." The principal paused, "Now we know you'll all have questions, but we've decided it would be easier to just show you what happened then answer your questions. The entire attack was caught on tape." Then they proceeded to show us the sub-ways security tape from the time of the attack, it was on the news. We saw the armed men come off the train and force everyone to the ground, we saw people being brutally killed for no reason, we saw the woman call the police and put them on speaker phone and then we saw the police starting to come. Then it happened, the police were almost there but they wouldn't have made it in time. The terrorists were about to shoot the woman, we saw a blur of movement, heard two gunshots and saw a teenage boy go down as he jumped in front of the woman, we heard the woman scream, saw the police come in, handcuff the men and crowd around the teen. Then it flashed to a reporter, "A terrorist attack today shocked the nation where 13 people were killed and one seriously injured. A teenage boy, who is 18 years old jumped in front of a young mother who was about to be murdered by the gun-men, he is now in critical condition and the entire nation is praying for him. His name, is Percy Jackson."

Silence.

Silence throughout the hall as everyone processed this information.

I tentatively raised my hand, "W-will Percy be ok?" I was terrified, one of my best friends had been shot. Holy shit Percy! He took a bullet for someone he didn't even know.

"He took one bullet in his left side and in the top of his left leg, he was in critical condition for a week but he is going to survive. He'll be on crutches for a couple of months and he'll be in serious pain because if they give him pain killers it could mess up his wounds. He'll be back in school soon, which is why we're telling you this. Don't treat him too differently, but still be aware with his injuries." And just like that one of my best friends became a hero and school changed a lot.

Then Mitchel spoke up, "I bet he didn't actually do anything and just tripped in front of the woman. He would never be that brave." The arrogant arse got 250 death glares and a teacher who looked like he was going to throttle him for his troubles.

Percy Jackson, the hero.

 **A/n:**

 **I hope you liked the first update, the next one should be his return to school. I'm not too proud of this one, it wasn't very well written but the next one should be better. Please review and tell me what you think and give me ideas for updates. Thanks for your help.**

 **-Samantha2611**


	2. Next of kin

**A/n:**

 **I am not happy about this because I wrote this entire story once and then it didn't save! So I am kinda discouraged but I really like this idea so I'm writing this again anyway. (: The idea was given to me by thegirlwiththerainboweyes and I think it's awesome. It might not be very good because I'm not amazing at fics based on emotions but I'm giving it a try. I hope you like it. (: (I can't believe it didn't save two fucking THOUSAND words and they didn't save *cries*) Here you go.**

Third Person P.O.V

Percy was in bed. Two weeks since he woke up in this clean prison and he'd gotten visitors every day. Whether it was Amelia and Penny or his friends and/or family, he always got a visitor and today was no exception. The only difference was the visitors themselves, Percy had never met them before.

He was lying on the bed, just thinking about things, when the family came in, a father, a mother and their daughter. They looked terrible; as if they hadn't slept in two weeks and had been crying all that time.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" The man, the father, asked him.

"Yes," Percy replied hesitantly, it was never good when people knew his name it usually men they were monsters, he felt sorry for the obviously miserable family though so he tried to be nice, "What can I do for you?" He thought that was pretty polite. Then the mother spoke up.

"What can you do for us?!" She shrieked, she was obviously very angry, "You, you Bastard, can go back and save our son, our son Christopher Summers who was killed when you could have saved him! It would have been easy for you. You had no trouble jumping in front of a random woman, but my son, the most amazing boy imaginable, just wasn't good enough to be saved! He didn't make the cut! You just left him to be brutally murdered, leaving a mourning fiancé and an unborn child behind! Not to mention a sister and parents! No, he just wasn't good enough for the great, brave Percy Jackson!" Her words made Percy's heart shatter. They were the family of one of the people he failed to save. His chest tightened with guilt and he felt tears prick his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I really, truly am." He whispered, sorrow colouring his voice, but apparently it wasn't good enough.

"SORRY!" The girl yelled, " Sorry isn't going to bring back my big brother!" She looked about 17, just two years younger than Percy himself. "Sorry isn't going to fix the pain you caused by letting him die! Sorry isn't going to mend the family which was tourn apart because you couldn't be bothered to stop it!" She knew it wasn't actually the boy's fault, but she'd lost her brother and they needed someone real to blame. The gunmen were just masked ghouls to them, not real enough to shoulder the guilt and blame for their beloved Chris' death. So the boy was.

Through her rant, the grieving sister let out her emotions and before she even realised it there were tears running down her cheeks like acid through metal. The sorrow burning through her heart like it was those of her family. The boy looked genuinely guilty though, as if he truly blamed himself.

"I am so-so sorry. If I could go back I truly, truly would. I would do anything to fix it." The remorse was clear in his tone, so clear and true that it was heart-breaking to hear. He took a deep, shuddering breath. "Would you-would you tell me about him?" The family were shocked, ever since they'd received a phone call asking for Christopher Summer's next-of-kin they had been mourning, hating a boy who they had thought was a good-for-nothing, spoilt teenager who couldn't be bothered to save their son when he would save a random woman. But here he was, sincerely miserable and remorseful about what had happened and was genuinely asking to know more about the man he had 'failed' to save, even he seemed to think he'd failed. It was astounding. The girl got over it first and answered his question.

"He was the most amazing big brother imaginable, he cred for everyone and everything who needed it and looked after us all." She smiled sadly at the memories of her beloved brother.

"He was smart to." Added her Mother, "Always top of the class. Just got a scholarship for the best medical school in the country, he wanted to become a doctor. To save lives." Her voice cracked at the last part. _I'll just have to save more to make up for those this man whom I failed would have._ Percy promised himself.

"He was a trouble maker too." It was the father now, "Always getting into trouble for playing pranks." The grieving father sighed, remembering all the annoying pranks his son had played on him which he now realized he would give anything to have back and experience again.

Percy took this all in and nodded, tears started to fall down his face, _if only I'd saved him._

"What about you?" The girl felt it was only fair, he'd listened to them, "Tell us about yourself."

The hurt boy shifted uncomfortably in his bed, "There's really not that much to tell: I have ADHD and dyslexia which makes school real fun **(note the sarcasm)** I went through six schools in as many years, I only managed to stay longer in my current school, been there two years now. I go to this Greek-themed camp for kids like me which is great. It's where I met my amazing girlfriend Annabeth. I'd do anything for her, she had blond curls that go down her back and stormy grey eyes which always seem as if they're looking into your soul and calculating the best way to kill you at the same time. She is crazily smart and can win any argument. I've know her since I was 12 and I've been dating her for about 3 years now. The best 3 years of my life." He smiled so happily it was heart warming, " My dad was lost at sea for years but came back when I was 12 and my mum is the best woman ever. She was married to this abusive jerk called Gabe for years after I was born but now she's married to my new step-dad, Paul, who is absolutely perfect for her. She deserves to be happy." He was sincere that anyone would love the people he spoke so highly of instantly and the family couldn't help but like him.

Here they were, thinking he was a terrible person with a perfect life who let their Chris die when in fact he was an incredibly brave boy who'd had a very hard life, they were about to remark on the fact when he shifted uncomfortably again and the blanket fell off his bare chest slightly revealing his web of scars and wounds.

"What happened to you?" Gasped the girl aghast. He tried to shrug it off as nothing.

"Oh, just some family conflict on my dad's side, you could say they had...feuds...and being the only son of one of the leaders I had to lead the...fighting. It's fine though, I've been through worse." He said it so easily, as if he truly had been through much. much worse and no-longer saw the terrible wounds as anything serious, now the mortal family truly understood as much as they could about the young hero. They'd given the teenage boy the perfect opportunity to brag endlessly, but instead he'd spent the whole time talking about his family and friends, then he goes and tries to shrug off a terrible experience. He was strong. There was no doubting it now.

"We're sorry." Said the mother, "I believe I speak for us all when I saw we really are very, very sorry. We came in here thinking the worst of you and now we're told this." The rest of the family nodded in agreement. "It was-it was incredibly brave of you to save that woman." It was hard to say but it was the right thing. And he obviously appreciated it.

"Thank you. I just wish I could have saved your son and the others as well." He looked so guilty she had to say something.

"It isn't your responsibility to save everyone." She didn't know how meaningful here statement really was. He nodded.

"I think I'm beginning to except that." And he smiled.

 **A/n:**

 **There you go, all rewritten. And I think (as much as it pains me to say it) that it might actually be better than before. I shortened it because I didn't have the heart to do more and I didn't want to drag it out. I hope you all liked it, as I said emotional fics aren't my forte. Please review and tell me what I did right and wrong.**

 **Thanks for reading. (:**

 **-Samantha2611**


	3. Coming home early

**A/n:**

 **In this one Percy is going to be going home from the hospital to surprise Paul and his Mum, it will probably be short but I felt like doing it and I only have like 20 minutes to type this. (:**

 **Enjoy.**

Percy P.O.V

I was going home today, everyone thinks that I'm going home tomorrow but I wanted to surprise my mum and Pal so I signed my discharge papers and went outside. It was weird, I'd never used crutches before and the stairs were a bit of a challenge. I've fought hand to hand with Geae herself and stairs are a problem for me! A friendly nurse helped me though and I managed it, after a while.

I left the hospital and called a cab, the cabbie helped me in (I still hadn't mastered my crutches) and I asked him to take me to my mum's apartment **(A/n: I can't remember the address sorry).**

He started the car and drove off, he checked on me in the mirror and did a double-take.

"Are you that kid from the TV?" That confused me.

"The TV?"

"Yeah, the one in that terrorist attack who saved that woman." Wow, I didn't realize it had been on the TV, then again I guess it was a pretty big deal, a terrorist attack in the under ground.

"Yeah that was me."

"Wow." He stared ahead and drove until we got to the apartment. I looked at the metre and handed him the money.

"Here you go, $11.75."

"It's ok, keep your money. With what you di you deserve it." Holy Hera! A New York cabbie who refused to take money for the ride!

"Wow, thanks." I must've sounded really surprised because he turned to me.

"No biggie kid, what you did was amazing. It's really the least I can do considering, you're really brave." He sounded completely genuine.

"Thank you." I said simply and left the cab. That was weird, I suppose I'd just gotten used to saving people and it'd become normal.

I turned around, breaking out of the chain of thought.

I was at Mum's apartment.

I went in slowly and started towards the stairs, then I remembered my crutches and hobbled off to the lift instead. I got in and pressed the button for the fourth floor and waited for it to get there.

The bell dinged and I hobbled along the corridor to my Mum's door.

I stopped in front of it and took a deep breath and prepared myself. I was suddenly very nervous.

Ok, one more breath and knock on the door. The sound rang through the silent corridor, just adding to my nerves. Then I heard footsteps coming towards the door. Breathin, breath out.

The door opened and I was greeted by Paul.

"Hi Paul." I said simply.

"Percy! Oh my God, I thought you were getting out tomorrow, your mother and I were going to come get you."  
" I thought I'd surprise you. Surprise." And then he hugged me, tightly.

"Paul." I croaked, my side was burning.

"Om Gods, I'm sorry Percy, I completely forgot."

"It's ok Paul. It doesn't hurt that much really." He could tell I was lying through my teeth, but he let it slide.

"Come on inside, I'll make you some food. Your mother should be home soon. I'd get you some ambrosia but your condition is public and people would ask questions." He sounded so apologetic. He clearly hated seeing me in pain. I was touched.

"It's ok Paul I know. I've been through worse." He v=cringed at that, but nodded anyway.

We sat on the couch and talked for a while, my crutches propped up against the side. My side was really hurting the entire time, but I ignored it. It would stop in a couple of months and it was worth it to see that mother safe and if I did show how much it hurt it would just worry Paul more thn necessary.

The door bell rang half an hour later and I heard the keys in the lock and saw my mum come in carrying bags of shopping. She dropped it when she saw me.

"Percy!" She ran up and hugged me-well, half hugged me. She was so used to me being hurt that she knew to be gentle with my side.

"How are you felling honey?" Apparently my early arrival didn't surprise her. She knew me too well.

"Yeah I'm fine, just stings a bit and my crutches are a pain." Again she wasn't surprised and saw right through my white lies, again she knew me waaaaayyy too well.

"How are you really feeling, dear?" She smiled kindly, but worriedly at me.

"Well, it hurts a lot and my crutches really are a pain, but I'll survive. Life goes on and what-not." I tried to smile encouragingly and gloss over the details of how much pain I was in **(A/n: I love the phrase 'what-not'. (: ).**

She looked at me, concerned, for a while then told me that she would help me change my bandages three times a day and then she made me some blue food. Gods of Olympus I loved my Mum.

"Thanks Mum, I really appreciate it." She smiled at me and we just talked for the rest of the day, changed my bandages and went to bed. I had nightmares, but I was used to them by now and I'd gotten Hecate kid to enchant my room to conceal screams unless they were really mad so I didn't bother my mum and Paul.

It was a good day and there would be a few more calm days with just mum and Paul to come.

 **A/n:**

 **There you go, not very exiting, but there will be more interesting ones to come. I hope you liked it.**

 **-Samantha2611**


	4. Annabeth's visit

**A/n:**

 **At the urging of an anonymous reviewer I have decided to update. I apologise because these are by no way in chronological order, I just keep getting random ideas and my brain doesn't seem to like the whole beginning-middle-end thing. If you have an idea please tell me and I'll try to write it. This one will be about Annabeth visiting Percy in the hospital about a week after he got shot. Enjoy. :)**

I had taken the sub-way, Paul and Sally would've given me a ride but I didn't want to bother them and this was something I had to do on my own. So I rode the bouncing train car to the right stop, got off and walked tot he hospital.

"Hello." I greeted the secretary at the front desk, "I'm here to see Perseus Jackson, likely going by the name of Percy." The secretary checked her computer for a moment and then directed me to room 105, Percy's room.

The room was small but cosy, with those big heart-rate monitor machines and others that looked equally as intimidating. And in the middle of the forest of huge metal machines was a bed, it had light blue linen bed-sheets and the pillows were large and fluffy, and tucked between them all was Percy.

He looked so different. Not the strong hero I had grown used to or the Seaweed Brain who always needed my help, but someone who had been through a lot and just needed support. He was pale, much paler than normal and he looked so small amidst those towering machines, his heart-rate was amplified ten-fold my the machines and it created a constant beat echoing my own nervous one.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I didn't think he was awake when I said it but after I had I saw him shift position to look up at me.

"Hey Wise Girl," His voice was weaker than usual, but it was still my Seaweed Brain's voice, "What's up?" I almost laughed.

"You've been shot and are in the hospital and all you have to say is 'what's up'? Really?"

"What do you want me to say?" He had a point there.

"I don't know, I want you to tell me you're alright, but that would be a lie. I just want to talk to you." He nodded slightly.

"How's camp?" He was trying to make a normal conversation, ignoring the pain, for me. He really is much too loyal and noble for his own good.

"They're fine, worried about you though. None of them can wait to see you again. The entire camp would've come to visit you if Chiron would let them." He smiled.

"How's Grover doing?"  
"He's eating a record amount of tin cans and furniture, always does when he's nervous."  
"Tell him I'll be fine. I'm outta here in a couple of weeks and and a couple of months after that I'll be off the crutches and good as new, except for a couple more scars to add to my collection." He was trying so hard to keep me happy.

"You can tell me if it hurts Seaweed Brain." I assured him. He smirked slightly at that.

"Well of course it hurts, but it wont eventually and whining about it won't make it hurt any less."  
"Are you taking medication?"  
"Can't, it reacts to my blood-stream weirdly, Apollo says it's 'cause I'm such a powerful demi-god, too much god in my blood, it fries the medication." He smiled wryly. "Always knew being a demi-god was a curse." I laughed, it was a running joke at camp. He always laughed about it. Damn my ADHD brain! Good thing I caught my thoughts quickly or I'd never have focused, I don't want a replay of-Arrhh! Stupid ADHD. He was distracting me on purpose.

"Distracting me won't work you Seaweed Brain."  
"Oh yeah?" He challenged, "I'm pretty sure it did just then." I glared at him, but my anger melted as soon as I looked into those sea-green yes. Always so full of mischief and fun, I wonder what they were like before he was twelve, before the pain, which he worked hard to keep hidden, was there too.

We talked for hours after that, just non-important things like capture the flag and the Stolls' latest pranks. By the end of visiting hours there was nothing left to say about camp or the nurses and their habits. We'd said barely anything about the attack though. I sighed.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain. Forever and always."  
"I love you too, Wise Girl. And I'll be fine soon."

He knew me too well.

 **A/n:**

 **There you go, someone gave me that idea but I can't remember who it was. I hope you liked it and if anyone had anymore ideas please please please tell me.**

 **-Samantha2611**


	5. Reactions worthy of the Gods

**A/n:**

 **I was given this idea by Anaklusmos15 (sorry if I spelt that wrong) and I really like it, I'm open to any ideas so please send them and I'll try to do them well. I hope you like this one. Enjoy. (:**

Poseidon P.O.V

The Olympian council was freaked.

They would never admit it (obviously) but they were well and truly freaked. We hadn't heard from Percy in two weeks. Normally we would receive burnt offerings or the occasional prayer or even the head of Medusa (he was making a point), he normal sent _something_ at least once every few days. But these two weeks... nothing.

Not even a prayer to ask to stop Annabeth from killing him (which were surprisingly common), we would've summoned him sooner, but Apollo had insisted we wait. Artemis was on the verge of killing her brother for not telling us why. But now, _finally,_ Apollo had said that we could summon him.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Zeus was ever one for theatrics. Answers were given in the affirmative. "Then lets do this." We started to chant in ancient Greek and there was a flash of light in the centre of the throne room and my son appeared...on crutches.

WHAT?! Why was my son on crutches!? How was he hurt!? Why didn't he just use ambrosia or nectar to heal himself!? What was going on!? I was about to ask, but my younger brother beat me to the punch.

"What happened to you Perseus?" The King of the Gods never cared about demi-gods, but if I didn't know better I could have sworn on the Styx that I detected concern in his voice.

"Ummm..." Percy seemed unsure of himself, "Aren't you guys supposed to be all knowing? how do you not know?" He was never going to learn to show respect to those with the power to kill him was he, I know it was Zeus but still. Then again, he hadn't been killed yet...

"We cannot keep track of everything Hero, we have more important things to do with our time." Oh the arrogance.

"More important than a terrorist attack in which 13 **(A/n: sorry if I got the number wrong, I couldn't remember the exact amount)** people were brutally murdered?" WHAT!?

My brother's eyes seemed to pop out of his head when he heard this. He clutched the side of his throne as hard as I was clutching my trident.

"What does a mortal terrorist attack have to do with you being on crutches, son?" I didn't want my suspicions to be correct.

"How do you not know?" He seemed truly surprised, "I mean, Apollo's been caring for me." APOLLO!

The god of medicine must have heard mine, and the other's, mental shouts because he cringed.

"Look, I didn't want you freakin' out an' stressin' him before he had completely recovered! He was shot TWICE fro crying out loud!" I heard gasps throughout the room and had to supress one of my own.

"SHOT!?" I was not happy. Why didn't I know about this!? He was my son!? My little boy was shot by some mortal terrorists and I didn't know about it immediately!? I should have sensed something sooner. Why didn't I sense my own child coming so close to death!?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis P.O.V

He had been shot!

Perseus Achilles Jackson, son of Poseidon, twice over saviour of Olympus, saviour of ME and many other things had been shot-TWICE-by some mortal scum of a man!

"How did they manage to shoot you?" Uncle Hades, I should have thought to ask that, with his reflexes he wouldn't have allowed himself to get shot once, especially not TWICE.

"Ummm.." Percy looked almost embarrassed, he was a man, he must have let himself get distracted probably looking at a lovely maiden, "Well...there was this woman..." Ha! I knew it! Men are all the same. I continued my mental tirade for a while, then I noticed him speaking again."...the man was going to shoot her so I had to stop him, and I-I wouldn't have been able to disarm him without using by powers and endangering my friends," he was worried about his friends, so he risked his life? "so I had to...kinda...ummm...jump in font of her." He said it almost as a question.

He jumped in front of a woman to save her because any other course of action would have would have endangered his friends or a woman dying that he practically sacrificed himself! A man being so selfless! How?! Maybe this man did deserve a tiny bit of respect...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athena P.O.V

This boy had my disgust for the entire time I knew him. True disgust! And here he was, telling us that he had taken TWO bullets for some he'd never known! And he could've gotten out easily by either just letting the woman die or exposing the mythological world and letting someone else deal with it. But instead he had almost gotten himself killed to help someone else and protect himself. I couldn't be...couldn't be _wrong_...could I?

Wrong about a boy?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ares P.O.V (bet you didn't expect that huh)

The punk jumped in front of someone. I would've just peat the shit outa' the guy, no need to go all wimpy and take the easy route.

 **(A/n: Oh the arrogance)**

Then again, I suppose that was quite some battle bravery...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poseidon P.O.V

My son jumped in front of someone he didn't know and took bullets for her. My son. I couldn't be prouder.

"That was very brave, son." I told him.

He looked at me like I had grown an extra head. He knew that I was proud of him. Didn't he? Of course he did, I'd told hi-I'd told him hadn't I? No!

"Percy, I'm proud of you, my boy. You have saved many." He looked so stunned, as if Kronos had come and danced a chicken dance in front of him. **(A/n: I wonder where Percy gats his weird imagination and talent for description...)** How could me, his father, saying I'm proud of him shock him so much.

Well I was, incredibly proud of him and I couldn't wish for a better son.

I would always be proud of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **-I would've finished here but I wanted to add this next bit-** XXXXXXXXXX

(Still Poseidon)

"I think he deserves a reward." Apollo, always Apollo.

"Yeah something cool, like a cabin of his own, a new car or something under the sea. Or all three!" And Hermes of course. But, for once, I agreed with the trouble makers.

"Zeus." I prompted. The Lord of the skies sighed, but I guess Percy's bravery had turned even him around.

"All in favour?" Surprisingly, he himself raised his hand...and so did everyone else. EVEN ARES! HOLY- "Motion carried. What should we grant him?"  
Apollo and Hermes piped up again, "I think we should all get him something. One thing from each of us to show him how much we appreciate him." The sun god was beaming one of those blinding grins again.

"Now hold on!" Ares, "I never said anythin' 'bout appreciatin' the punk-"  
"Suck it up Ares! You raised your hand, you can't take it back now." Oh Hermes. Ares proceeded to mutter angrily under his breath at that comment.

And just like that, my son was finally appreciated by the Gods.

 **A/n:**

 **Before anyone asks, I'm going to have him presented with the gifts from each God/Goddess personally later on (and the ones that actually like him may present him with more than one). I hope you liked that, I liked the idea and tried to pull it off. I hope it worked. Please review and tell me how I can improve or with new ideas. :)**

 **-Samantha2611**


	6. Walking and the enevitable

**A/n:**

 **Again, no where near chronological order, but alright non-the-less. This idea was from Eveecat1248, I hope you like it.**

 **I feel kinda sorry for Percy. :) Btw, I just want to thank the reviewer 'Guest' for his/her loyalty, it's appreciated (even if your slightly crazy, if I judged I would be a hypocrite. (:) if these comments confuse you, look at my reviews. :)**

 **Enjoy. :)**

Annabeth P.O.V

Today was the day.

The day that Percy would finally get off his crutches. It's been months and he (along with everyone else) has been going crazy. His ADHD has been going something terrible and he has been so exited about today, we went to his doctors last week and they told us. When we found out he was so happy I swear he hasn't smiled that much since the other campers threw us into the canoe lake or when we were reunited after one of our long separations. He has been buzzing for days.

It's going to be hard for him though.

He tries to hide it, but I know him too well. He's in pain. Real pain. And he says the pain-killers dull his senses. It's sad how good he's gotten at hiding his pain over the years, only me, Chiron and a couple of others noticed.

But he'd be better soon. He would heal. The pain would leave and today he would put away his crutches.

We were going to take it easy, a few steps with support to start with, a break then a few more and we'll slowly build it up until he's walking on his own. After that we're going to take it easy for the rest of the day so that he doesn't hurt himself and have to go back to his crutches, today was going to be easy and calm for him.

I hope it doesn't hurt him too much.

The Gods know that he wont tell us if it does. Oh, Percy. My stupid, brave hero.

I had gotten up early to prepare, Chiron was going to be there to help, we were going to change his bandages first then I was going to support him and he was going to try to stand.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain." I smiled at him as I walked into cabin 3, it was practically home now after all the time I'd spent in it over the years, I no longer needed to knock. He smiled back at me.

"Morning, Wise Girl." Gods I loved him. "Exited?" Wow, he was such a three-year-old some times.

"Of course I am Percy, but try to calm down. We're going to take it slow remember?"  
"Of course I do, Annabeth."  
"Don't mock me, Sea spawn." I warned him.

"Don't patronise me, Brainy." He knew how much I hated that nick-name. "Trying to distract me wont work today Barnacle Jr." He laughed.

"Would I do that, Wise Owl?"  
"Yes." I replied promptly and confidently. He put on a look of fake hurt.

"You wound me, Wise Girl." We laughed at our own antics. How I loved him. "Ok, can you help me up?" I helped him off the bed and onto his crutches then we went to get breakfast.

After that the day was pretty normal. Percy watched as I taught classes (even once he's walking again he won't be up to teaching or taking part in classes for a while). He got some pretty awed looks from some of the younger campers and some of the older ones too, although with them it was more commonly respect than awe. And when I was free we just sat and talked.

In what seemed like no time we had had dinner and we were going to the big house to try to walk ( Chiron wanted to be there).

"Ready Seaweed Brain."  
"Of course Wise Girl." He sounded confidant, but I could see that he was actually really nervous. Oh Seaweed Brain, always trying to cover up his pain for the benefit of others.

"Then lets do this." I didn't ask him if he wanted to back out because if I did he'd start doubting himself and right now that would be really bad.

We sat down on the couch in the big house with Chiron to one side and Percy tensed, ready.

I held his arm slightly the first time. I could hear his breathing get heavier and could practically hear his heart rate increase. He tensed again and started to lift himself up. It was slow at first, just a few centimetres at a time, but as we went along he got more confident. Eventually he was standing and I let go of his arm...He stood!  
On his own! Yes!  
"Well done Seaweed Brain." I congratulated him, careful not to show how relieved I was.

He gave me a shaky smile. "Thanks Annabeth." He really was over-come if he was using my real name. "The great 'hero of Olympus' proud to be able to stand on his own." He laughed at the irony.

"Well we're not going to stop there, try taking a step." I urged him gently, he suddenly looked nervous again and the worry that had clouded his features right before he got up returned once more.

"O-ok." He braced himself, stepped and...fell! No!

He grunted in pain as he hit the wood floor. I lent down to help him back up.

"Come on." I soothed my clearly scared boyfriend, "You weren't going to get it the first time, just try again. Ok?"  
"Y-y-yeah." He seemed a lot more uncertain this time, but I ploughed ahead non-the-less, he may have been scared, but he could do this. I knew he could, so I helped him back up and he tried again.

This time it worked!  
He was unsteady at first, but he gradually got more shore-footed. Then he smiled. His signature, lop-sided smile. My favourite.

"I did it." He breathed in wonder.

"Of course you did. I knew you could." He lent carefully over and kissed me on the op of the head.

"I should know better than to doubt you by now, my Wise Girl." He muttered. I laughed slightly.

"Of course." I enjoyed his happiness for a moment, "But come on, you're still a bit weak and you promised we would do this bit by bit so back on those crutches for you young man." He laughed at my tone.

"Ok, Miss Chase." We both laughed even more at that and sank back down onto the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took two weeks for Percy to be comfortable off his crutches, well I say comfortable: he could walk around now but if he was jogged then it could hurt and he was expressly forbidden to run.

we were just going for a stroll when it happened. We were by Thalia's tree, admiring the view from atop half-blood hill and we saw a shape running towards us. We thought it was a half-blood to start with so we started towards it. It was only when we got within 10 feet that the mist surrounding it dissipated some-what.

It wasn't a half-blood.

It was a monster.

"PERCY!" He was still weak. He couldn't face a monster now. But he couldn't run either.

I tried to distract it but I should've known that my stupid, noble boyfriend wouldn't do that, by the time I looked over to him he already had Riptide out and was slashing at the monster. He may have been week, but no-one was his equal with a sword.

"Percy no!" He didn't hear me though. I just watched horror-struck as he fought the monster. He slashed at it then dived out of the way of the return swipe with it's claws, I cringed at the thought of the pain that dive must've inflicted upon him. But he got right back up, he yelled a battle cry as he charged the beast, sword held high despite the pain the bullet-wound in his side must've been causing him. I couldn't believe he was still conscious. He battled through the pain though (literally) and killed the monster, making it erupt into yellow, sand-like dust. He'd won!  
Then he collapsed.

"Percy!"

Everything after that was a blur, I remember running up to him and checking his wounds and breathing, then running and screaming for help. I remember faces, people coming and Percy being lifted between them and Apollo campers working and watching over him all nigh, as I refused to leave his bed-side all night. Then I remember waking up and seeing his face.

"Morning Wise Girl." He whispered.

"You're insane, you stupid, stupid boy!" I ranted at him, venting my stress and worry through my words. He waited patiently for me to finish then...

"I love you too Wise Girl." I sighed.

"It was miraculous you didn't seriously injure yourself even more you know."  
"I know."  
"You could've died."  
"I know."  
"You could've been killed." I stressed my point.

"I know." I sighed again, this time in frustration.

"You're hopeless." I declared.

"I know."

And just like that he was back, he was alive, he could walk and he was safe.

I smiled and enjoyed my time with him after that, of course I shouted at him a bit more too, he had risked his life and done something incredibly stupid after all.

 **-Samantha2611**


	7. The Stolls and their pranks

**A/n:**

 **This one was suggested by a guest and I think it's a pretty good excuse for some mild whump. I'll try to make it interesting, I'm going to try writing it in the present tense (which I'm normally terrible at doing) so tell me how I do afterwards. :)**

 **I hope this lives up to 'Guest's' expectations, I really loved the idea.**

 **If anyone else has ideas I'll be glad to do them, almost all of these 'one-shots' have been suggested by reviewers. :)**

 **Enjoy. :)**

Connor P.O.V

I've just spent three months with my mom and brother on vacation out of the country, it was awesome, we surfed, ate at restaurants and pranked unsuspecting tourists. *evil laugh*

Travis and I are still the best prankers ever (except dad of course). We dropped water bombs, put weird coloured food-colouring in cakes, replaced shampoo with hair dye and but itching powder in random people's bags at the beach. It was legendary!

Now we are on our way back, I hate flying. Zeus is a right grump and he holds grudges (not as well as Hades and his kids but still) so it's always slightly dangerous for my brother and I to fly, being the extraordinary prankers that we are, Zeusy-boy (don't tell him I called him that) doesn't really trust us. *smirks*

We're in the van driving back to camp, I can't wait to see everyone again, especially Percy. Apart from my brother and father he is my favourite pranking partner, he can pull off anything! And he's great fun to race against, we are always really close and the score is currently 98-103, sadly to him, and I'm anxious for the chance to beat him and change that score!

We haven't spoken to any of them for the entire holiday (3 months) and we can't wait to see them all again. We are going to sneak back in and then set up a prank/trap for the first person who walks through our door.

XXXXXXXXX-at camp-XXXXXXXXX

Ok, Travis and I are setting up the prank and it's going to be epic! Dad would be proud!

The unfortunate person will walk in, instantly slip on the grease we put on the door way floor, then the enchanted rope will grab them by the leg and jank them up, shaking them around really roughly then throw them our of the cabin. It is so going to be awesome!

Now all we have to do is wait...

Not for long apparently, I can see someone coming already, they're really close, they'll be at the door in 30 seconds. It's Percy! Ha, this is going to be hilarious!

Wait...hold on...He's on crutches! Why is he on crutches! No camper should be on crutches! We have ambrosia for Hermes sake!  
HOLY HERMES! CALL OF THE PRANK! STYX! THERE IS NO OFF SWITCH!

"Percy! Percy stop!" I can only watch as the ropes jank him up, I can hear him scream as the rope pulls his bad leg. He's been thrown now!

I heard him scream again as he hit the ground on what was obviously his bad side. Then I heard campers running towards him and Annabeth's worried shout and then her curses.

We are so screwed. But I didn't care, Travis and I were horrified! Percy was hurt (probably from saving someone, knowing him) and we just hurt him even more. We hurt Percy! Our brother in all but blood. Our best friend. Our leader. And we hurt him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Percy P.O.V

I went to see the Stolls, they tried to sneak in but they can't get past me. Then everything was a blur of colours and pain. I felt something grab and jank my bad leg, making it burn as if someone had injected by blood with greek-fire. And then I felt my self flying through the air (Zeus is going to kill me) and then my entire body was consumed by thought-killing, mind-numbing pain.

The last thing I heard was Annabeth's cursing before the blackness took me.

-I am a line break-

When I woke up I was greeted by the sight of a concerned Centaur, a fuming daughter of Athena and some incredibly shame-faced Hermes twins.

I tried to get up to greet the Stolls but all I managed was a slight upwards movement before the pain pulled a gasp from me and pushed me back down onto the bed.

"Percy." Annabeth sounded worried.

"Hey Wise Girl." I croaked. Then turned to the prankers, "What's up Stolls, how was the holiday?"  
They looked dumbfounded for a moment then...

"Percy we are so so so so so so so so so so so so-"  
"Stop." It was getting weird, "If you keep going like that you wont be able to breath." I heard Annabeth mutter 'good' under her breath but pushed on regardless."You didn't know anyone in camp would be on crutches. I would have assumed the same as well." I cringed as the pain rolled over me again, taking over my senses for a moment.

"Percy-Percy!" The red crept out of my vision, it was Chiron calling me now.

"Sorry Chiron." My voice was roar from the pain.

"It's ok, my boy. I know it hurts. We'd give you ambrosia, but the press would notice." 'stupid mortals' Annabeth was very fond of muttering today.

"It's ok, Chiron. I know."  
"This'll mean and extra couple of weeks on the crutches." At least he didn't try to sugar coat it. I grimaced. Stupid crutches.

"We're really sorry Perce." The twins looked really guilty.

"It's ok, just hurts a bit and is a bit of an annoyance. Just next time install a stop button in these pranks of your."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narrator

From that day on, the Stoll's pranks always had an abort 'button'.

 **A/n:**

 **There you go.**

 **Sorry it was short and it phased from present to past tense, I suck at writing. But I tried and I hope you found it entertaining. :)**

 **If you have an idea for another chapter just tell me and I'll try it.  
-Samantha2611**


	8. When the Gods are generous

**A/n:**

 **In this it'll be about Percy getting the gifts from the Gods, they will mostly be material gifts, he will not, I repeat will not be getting any serious new powers. Again, this was requested by a reviewer (who has given me a lot of great ideas for this fic) and if you have any ideas please, please, please tell me, review or PM I don't mind.**

 **I hope you like this, I just feel like Percy deserves it. :)**

 **Enjoy. :)**

Third Person P.O.V

Apollo+Hermes

Percy was making his way along the beach, it was hard to use his crutches on the loose sand, but for Percy it was more than worth the extra effort to be close to the ocean. The sound of the waves always made him feel better and the sound of them crashing onto the shore drowned out the throbbing ache in his leg and side.

He had been at the 'beach' for at least an hour, when there was a flash of light and suddenly there was a man in traditional post-service garb and one in a designer jacket of red with gold trimming.

"Lord Hermes, Lord Apollo." Percy greeted the mischievous Gods, "What brings you here?"  
"We desided that it was time for you to recieve your gifts from us." Stated the sun God.

"Yeah, you more than deserve them and Apollo here is over excited to see whether you like what we got you or not." The messanger God teased his friend.

"Thank you." Percy replied.

"Come on Hermes, lets do this." Apollo really was like and excited five year old with a new toy. "I am going first. Ok Percy." He clapped his hands and in a flash of bright sunlight, made even brighter with the dark twilight surrounding them, something appeared.

There was a beautiful sea-green maserati, sleek and beautiful, it looked as if it had been made out of crashing waves due to it's shape and masterful design.

Hermes interjected the excited Apollo's proclamations, "This is from both of us, 'Pollo wanted to make it sunset-red, but I convinced him that you would like the green better and Annabeth would not be happy if you drove her around in a red car." He smiled cheekily at that.

"I still think red or gold would have been better." Muttered Apollo.

"And we also got you this," He handed Percy a card, "Unlimited credit-card. So you can get anything you want or need and can always support any future family." He winked at the young hero, causing Percy to blush bright red beneath his tanned skin.

"Wow. Thanks guys. It's amazing." It would have been safe to say that the hero was slightly overwhelmed.

The mischievous gods just laughed.

"No biggie man, you more than deserve it." Smiled Apollo.

"Thank you."

Poseidon

(still third person)

Percy was wandering around the forest when he heard someone talking in an upcoming clearing.

"Hello. Who's there?"  
The man was tall, coal black hair and a deep tanned complexion.

"Dad? Is that you?" The man turned around, revealing his toothy, white grin.

"Hello son. How are you?" percy smiled back at his father.

"Fine thanks dad, what about you?"

"I'm alright, I hear you and Annabeth are doing well." He raised his eye-brows and Percy flushed even more than usual and shifted selfconsciously.

"Yeah, we're doing great."  
"Well, as you know you and your friends were heros in the war, and the one before that."  
"Yeah, I suppose. Other people did even more than me though." He would never stop being modest and self-depricating.

Poseidon just laughed that off.

"Son you were the leader and a great hero in both wars, whether you acknoledge it or not." Percy just shrugged again.

"Anyway, I-along with some of the others-are rewarding you for it, as you know. So I believe it is my turn to present you with your gifts."  
"Thanks dad, but I'm sure there are people more deserving of whatever you are going to give me."  
"Nope. And Im afraid it's more than one thing." Percy just grimaced, he really sisn't believe he deserved all the things the Gods seemed so determined to give him. "Well, I am incredibly preoud of you, my son. You are my favourite son and you deserve a lot more than I will ever be able to give you, but I'm going to try. First is this." He handed his son a piece of paper which had just appeared out of the air.

"What is it?" The dyslexia prevented him from reading it.

"It's an ownership paper."  
"Ownership of what?" Percy was very confused by this point, he hated it when his father-and all the other Gods-were so cryptic.

"Of a house, a house for you and Annabeth." Percy's mouth positively hit the floor.

"What?! a house!" Poseidon chuckled at his amazement and disbelief.

"Yep. Quite a nice one too, made of wood, near a salt-water lake which come directly from the sea, next to a large forest and fields, but not far from the city...and good schools." Percy blushed again at the implications.

"Th-thanks Dad."  
"Of course. Now, I am also enhancing your powers and this is for you." He presented Percy with a magnificent, atlantian steel trident, as tall as Percy. "It shrinks into a ring for conveinience. This marks you as part of the royal family of Atlantis and the seas, you will be respected by all creatures of the sea."  
"Thank you Dad."

"Of course son, you more than deserve it." Percy smiled as his dad flashed away, the scent of a seabreeze blowing through the air.

 **A/n:**

 **I'm so sorry this took so long to come to you and I know it's really bad (I just wanted to spoil Percy) but I've had REALLY bad writers block for this story and 'The betrayal of a hero and the coming of Omega' (my other PJO+HOO story), if you like my stories please read the others from my account and if you enjoy shameless fluffs and horrid torture/angst fics then check out my account on wattpad (it's under the same name) I hope you're enjoying my stories and I'm sorry about the really long update times.**

 **-Samantha2611**


	9. Percy on TV

**A/n:  
I've had a couple of people sugesting this for a while so I thought I should probably do it before people start shouting at me (lol). :D**

 **I hope you like it and as ever, if you have any ideas for more chapters then please just tell me in a review and I'll try to do them justice. :)**

Third Person P.O.V

Percy was not happy.

He did not want to do this.

The whole point of not having a cell phone and keeping his head down in school was to remain unknown, to not draw attention to himself. An now here he was, being forced to do an interview, with a mortal, on _national tv_!

 _Stupid Gods._

He just wanted to be left alone, to live in peace (preferably with Annabeth) and to heal. Not to be haunded by reporters and nosy mortals!

Yeah, he'd done a good thing. But it wasn't like he hadn't before and then the only thing he had to do because of it was try to convince the Gods not to kill him, this was worse.

Him, the ADHD, hyper-active, paranoid Demigod had to sit in a room with hundreds of cameras (all telling the monsters out there exactly where to find them) and answer questions about himself and his 'heroic act'.

As if the newspapers weren't bad enough.

He took a deep breath, bringing himself back to the present and trying to calm himself. He was backstage waiting for the signal to come on and he couldn't stop fiddling with his crutches. He wondered what the signal would be, probably someone just telling him to go on, it wasn't like they'd use a flare gun or something, they used a flair gun sometimes in capture the flag at cap. It was always a pain trying to reconcile the tree nymphs afterwards, they were always convinced that the demigods had burnt their leaves on purpose and he-what was he thinking about? Urgh! Stupid ADHD! He was waiting to go on.

Just as he got his thoughts back on track when a kind looking lady tapped him on the shoulder and gesgured to the stage. He took another deep breath and picked up his crutches, carefully raising himself from the chair he'd been in and into a standing position, trying to supress a wince and grunt of pain as he agravated the painful wounds in his leg and side. The stupid mortal pain-killers were burned away by his godly blood and he couldn't just heal himself with ambrosia or nectar because he'd have to explain his miraculous recovery to the hundreds of mortals and doctor who were practically stalking him. _Stupid mortals._

He gingerly started to make his way out from behind the stage, he'd only been out of hospital for a week or so and he was still getting used to his crutches. He thought he was going to be fine and embarassment free when he stumbled going up the stairs to the stage and the presenter ran over to help him up and retrive his crutches.

"Sorry about that," He was sure his fce was bright red, "I'm not used to these weird sticks yet." The presenter laughed slightly at his joke, trying to make the boy more comfortable.

"That's quite alright, I was on crutches once, not anything as serious as you just a fractured ankle, and it took me a good five weeks to get used to them, by then I could walk on my own." The audience and Percy himself laughed at her joke.

Percy instantly felt better and the red in his face softened to light pink.

"My name's Percy Jackson, what's your's?" He awkwardly repositioned himself so that they could shake hands.

"Stella Waters," The presenter shook the offered hand and guided him to his seat, resting the crutches on the chairs side as he sat down. "So how've you been?"  
"Ummmm...the hospital smelt funny but I can't complain, it could've been a lot worse." He grinned at the woman opposite him. She laughed.

"Yes, well. You're right it could have been _much_ worse, tell me: what made you do what you did? Not many young men woujld take a bullet, much less two, for a complete stranger." The young hero's face instantly flushed red again.

"Ummmm...well. She was only a child and well...I was right there...there was no point in just letting her die. I mean, she was a child who was about to be killed for no reason what-so-ever and I had the power to stop it. She had her whole life ahead of her. I just did what anyone would've done really." He looked down presenter-Stella-was open-mouthed in shock, here was a young boy before her, no more than 17 or 18 and he talked about his choce to take a bullet for someone as if it was the obvious thing to do. "I mean it wasn't really a choice was it, take the bullet or let a young girl die." He shrugged, "She din't deserve to be killed."

"That's..." Stella was too shocked to speak. There was silence for a moment as everyone in the audience procesed what he'd said. He looked down, embarassed, afraid he'd said something wrong and then a woman in the audience started clapping, and every other soul present joined in until the applause was thunderous. Here was a young boy, braver than all of them. Percy went a brighter red.

"That's incredible, you're a very brave young man Percy."  
"Umm...thanks. I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Have you talked to the girl you saved and her mother?" The hero smiled at the thought of the lively young girl.

"Yeah, they came to visit me in the hospital a few times, great kid. She and I played a few games, I tell yu, she's unbeatable at eye spy and my drawing skills are no match for her's." He smiled again, she really was a great little girl, so happy and full of energy. She always made him smile, no matter what kind of mood he'd been in before she came, she could always make him laugh.

Stella smiled, frankly, she was amazed. This boy gladly risked his life for a stranger, resulting in wounds which obviously still pained him greatly, and then went on to make friends and play with her. It sounded like he's almost become a sort of brother figure.

"Do you think you'll stay in touch now that you're out of the hospital?" He thouht for a moment.

"I think so, I mean, I'd like to and even if I didn't I think she'd hunt me down to play with anyway." He smiled again, Percy was usually so sad and secluded, but just the thought of the lively young girl could make him smile.

"Do you know how long you'll be on crutches?"  
"Errr... I just got out the wheel chair, it was really annoying, so...a few months I think, the bullet in my leg tore through my rectus femoris (the muscle) and then managed to get itself lodged in my femur. Hurt like hell. Tore aligament or two I think. And the one in my side went through my glutus medius, narrowly missing my kidney and went straight down and through my pelvis. But the doctor got them both out, I actually have them somewhere (the doctors said I'd earned them) and it was more than worth it to save her. I'll be on my crutches for a while, as I said, then I'll hav a limp and some pain for a little longer and the docrots say they don't know if the ache will ever go completely but I'll be fine. Apart from phantom pains adn such I should make a full recovery, it nothing goes wrong." He srugged, "The important thing is that shell be fine."  
Stella was stunned again for a minute by his noncholant attitude, what he'd just described must have been incredibly painful and could very well hurt him for the rest of his life and he just shrugged it off as unimportant, saying that as long as the girl he had only just met was fine, then it didn't matter.

She'd never met anyone as brve adn selfless adn she didn't think she ever would again.

"You, Mr. Jackson, truley are one of a kind." He blushed again, how could shuch a noble person be so modest, it was as if he didn't realize the importance of what he'd done. He was trying to down play how much of a hero hed been. Most boys she knew wouldn't have done it in the first place and if they had they'd have been milking it for all it was worth. The boy before her however, had been reluctant to even come on the show.

"Well Percy, you are an incredibly brave person and as we understand you don't have such a great financial background."  
He looked puzzled, "What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Well, the producers have decided that we will sponcer you, so that you'll get the best treatment available and a good recovery plan, maybe even a reward or two, depending on how many donations we get." She beamed at him, he more than deserved it and she was definitely going to donate as much as possible to help the boy in front of her, she knew he could barely aford the treatment he was getting as it was.

"I-I can't except your money, I'm sure you all need it more than I do and I'm going to be fine. The bullets are gone and I wont even have to deal with these sticks in a few months. You dont need to give me anything." Again, Stella was amazed by his selflessness, he needed the money almost desperatly and yet didn't want to take it from them in case they needed it more.

She shook her head at the blushing boy, "Nope, the people who donate it are only donating it because they can spare it and want you to have it and, as those doctors said, you more than deserve it. You earned it."  
"But-" He insisted, but Stella cut him off.

"Who here is going to donate to help him and want him to take the money and help offered to him?" She smiled confidently as everyone in the audience raised their hands and Percy blushed harder.

"See Percy?"

"Fine." He mumbled, there was no point resisting, but he still felt bad taking their money. "Can I at least give some of it to her and the hospital?" Stella almost laughed at the extent of his selflessness.

"If you really want to, it's for you to do what you like with it anyway but I have the feeling theey'll be donating anyway so you'd just be giving it back."  
"As long as they get some of it." He seemed satisfied.

"Well Percy, you are far and away the most modest, noble personI've ever had the honour to meet and I wish you well in the future. It's been a pleasure talking to you." She smiled kindly at him.

"I assure you, the pleasure's mine." He smiled at her as she helped him get up.

Stella smiled to herself as she watched the young hero leave the stage and prayed to the Gods that he'd be ok in the future.

The funny thing was she could have sworn she heard an answer...

 **A/n:**

 **There you go, what do you think?**

 **Please R+R, you're feedback is much appreciaeted and, as ever, I hope you enjoyed my little stories and please check out my other stories and the ones on wattpad (my accounts both have the same name).**

 **I hope I improved your day some what.**

 **-Samantha2611**


	10. Back to school

Percy P.O.V

I did not want to do this.

I could face terrorists.

Monsters.

Angry Gods.

Titans.

Primordials.

Demigods.

I could walk through hell itself.

But this was worse than anythign I'd ever faced before.

It sent shivers down my spine and haunted my thoughts.

I'd been dreading it for weeks.

Going back to school!

Chiron had insisted though, so here I was struggling to keep my bag on my back and walk with my crutches at the same time (I still wasn't very good with my crutches and I kept falling over. I hadn't seen any of my mortal friends since before the attack and they hadn't heard anything about me except the vague news reports **(A/n: This was before the interview.)**. I w as going to be stared at and harassed all day and, because of my stupid crutches, I wouldn't even be able to run from them. And PE, the only subject I was actually good at, would become a torture session as I sat at the side and watched everyone else play.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't regret what I'd done, how could I? It was just annoying that I had to have crutches and bullet wounds hurt for Poseidon's sake! I mean a small, hard piece of metal tearing through you at, like, a bajillion miles per hour! Mortals are just mean! And I though the ancient Greek/Roman weapons were nasty, the modern ones were just a whole new level (unless you looked at torture devices)!

Argh! Stupid ADHD!

Where was I?

Oh yeah, school. Joy (note the oh so subtle sarcasm).

To put it simply: I was not looking forward to this.

I hissed as I got out the car and my leg screamed in pain. Being a demigod sucked, not only did you have to deal with monsters and other evil things (not to mention the Gods) but the godly blood completely incinerated the mortal painkillers I was given, meaning my bullet wounds hurt almost as much as they did when I first got them every time I moved t all, which included breathing!

I cringed. I'd just set foot out of the car and already the entire school was staring at me. Not cool. People I barely knew had stopped what they were doing to stare at me. Weren't they taught that it was rude to stare at people?

I ignored their stares as I struggled to the front office. I definitely hated my crutches. The 'walk' across the playground seemed to take an age and the only sound my hyper active senses could pick up was the clacking of my crutches on the concrete. I could feel my bag slipping down my arm as I arrived at the offices.

The receptionist looked up from the computer monitor as th edoor creaked open (opening doors with your back while on crutches is not fun).

"Percy!" Obviously. "What do you need?" Really? _Really?_ I'd missed the first half of the semester due to fricking bullet wounds and she wonders what I need. Umm...may be my _time table!_ Just a thought but it may be useful to actually know what I was supposed to be doing for the rest of the year. I didn't say any of that though.

"Ummm...I need my timetable please." She jumped as if htis was a huge surprise. She was doing the rude staring thing too! I'd hoped the adults would know better, then again I did know fricking immortals who were less mature than me so...

"Well here you go, dear. Homeroom starts in 7 minutes." Great I have seven minutes to try to hobble up three flights of stairs.I sighed quietly.

"Thank you, Miss."

So I set off.

XXXXI am most defintiely not a time skipxxxx

When I finally reached my homeroom I was five minutes late (seriously, I'd only had the crutches a day or two, you can't expect me to be anexpert!) and as I struggled to push the door open I was stared at by thirty adolecent kids and balding, middle aged teacher.

"Hi, Sir. Sorry I'm late, I'm not too good with stairs yet." I offered him my best apologetic smile.

He stared for minute (that was really getting annoying) then snapped out of it.

"Of course, that's fine. Do you need anything?"  
"Errr, just a place to sit and maybe someone to help me with doors for the day." He nodded, I think he was actually kind of in awe of me. I almost laughed at the thought, if he only knew the more impressive things I'd done, he wouldn't think that taking a bullet or two was so bad. Ok, I may have been exagerating and making it seem like the bullets were the worst thing in the world earlier and yeah, they did hurt like Hades, but I'd definitely been through worse. I mean, Kronos' sythem tartarus, Geae-seriously ADHD! Go! Away!

I realised he was talking again.

"-You can sit here at the front," He gesgured to a desk in the second row closesst to the door, "And Nathaniel can help you with your bags." Nat was one of my best (mortal) friends here at Goode and I was glad he'd be the one to help me, he also happened to be the one I was now sitting next to.

"Thanks, Sir." I swang over to my seat, it was fun to do big 'strides' on the crutches, as the teacher went back to working at his desk for a minute."Hey, Nat, long time no see." I grinned at him.

"I missed you Perce. How's your side?" He seemed really worried, but was quite obviously trying to hide it. I grinned at him.

"Hurts like hell, but I'll be fine. What've I missed here at the lovely place we call school?" He grinned at my attemp of humour. I didn't want to spend the whole day expaining about my leg and being stared at, although I feared the later was going to be a lost cause.

"Nothing much, Steph has apparently slept with three different guys since you've bee gone." I raised my eyebrow, Steph was the school slut but that was still bad, even for her.

"Wow. Anything good happen?"  
"Not really, some new teachers but that's about it." He shrugged and I nodded.

"Mr. Jackson and Mr. Smith (Nat) you can go now."

"Thanks, Sir." I was in the process of getting up when one of the stupid jocks decided to speak up.

"Why does the cripple runt get to leave before us?!" Wow, intelligence really wasn't his strong point.

"First, he is not a cripple nor a runt, he's been hurt and most definitely does not deserve to be insulted for what he did," Thanks sir, "and secondly, because if he doesn't leave now he wont get to his first class in time."  
The jock huffed.

"That's not fair, I bet he's just faking to get out of classes early." I almost laughed.

"Yeah, because I'd go to the trouble of dealing with crutches and getting stared at for an extra three minutes out of class and I could totally fake a terrorist attack." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I bet your just playing it up for sympathy then!" That crossed a line.

"Michael," I got closer to him and spoke quietly, but my voice was hard as ice and everyone could make out what I was saying, "Let me tell you- no one-not even me, could fake-this level-of pain." My words were excebtuated by deep breaths in between them, the movement had aggravated my wounds. With those words I left the shocked class and headed off to first period with my best friend in tow.

 **A/n:  
This is going to be a three parter (maybe more or less if I decide to change it) and I'd really appreciate ideas for what could happen to him throughout his day and maybe even into the next depending on how popular this idea is. :D**

 **-Samantha2611**


	11. Bullies and pain (B2S 2)

**A/n:**

 **So this is the next part of him being back at school, I'm going to try to encorperate some of the ideas given to me by readers and some of my own, I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Percy P.O.V**

Well that wasn't embarassing, I hoped I could just put it behind me and carry on with the rest of my first day back at hell. But Nat had other ideas.

"Was it really painful? I mean, I know you were shot but there weren't really details, we all just figured you were grazed and went into shock or something and had to be kept at the hospital for protection and you'd be back and fine soon and-" I had to cut off his rambling and this was getting annoying. I'd taken a bloody bullet for someone and they all thought it woujld be minor and I could just bounce back!

"Nat," I spoke as if explaining something to a dim five year old, I loved Nat but really, "I was shot. With two bullets. One of which went through my leg, breaking muscle and bone on the way. And the other got lodged in my side." He'd gotten paler as I's talked.

"But-"  
"Nat! I'm lucky. To. Be. Alive." I stared at him for a moment, making sure he got the message, then kept going. We had gym then break. Great. Just great. "Come on we're going to be late for gym and I can't get through any doors without you." He nodded hurriedly and scrambled to get the door to the gym hall.

In the time it'd taken us to get here and have our little chat the rest of the class had already gotten here.

I saw the coach.

"Hey Coach. Sorry I'm late, doors are proving a slight difficuly." I smiled trying to make a joke of my situation and ignore the burning pain in my side. "Um, I have my note here." I offered him my note. Signed by my doctor, my mum and the police man who'd stayed by my bed in the hospital (we were bored and he felt like helping me out a bit, and we'd both thoguht their reactions would be funny).

Coach skimmed through it.

"It says here you're not aloud to do anything particularly fast and that you should rest because your-" He stopped ubruptly, " _Your painkillers aren't working!?"_ I cringed, I though mum had rubbed that bit out for me.

"Yeah, um...something to do with my blood burning them off somehow." I shrugged, igniting the pain in my side and trying to hide the cringe, it wasn't as if I could just tell him that my godly blood burned away mortal painkillers because it was 'programmed' for ambrosia and nectar.

"You must be in real pain then! How are you standing!?" I didn't shrug this time, it _really_ wasn't worth it.

"No, its ok really. Look I've already held up the class too much. I'll just sit here at the side and let you get on with the lesson." I tried to smile, but I don't think it really worked. After all I'd been through I was an expert at hiding my pain, but being reminded of how much it must help really didn't help when it was taking all my energy to stay standing.

"O-ok, you just sit htere then." He seemed to take a calming breath. He'd probably neer seen a proper injury before. 'Ametour'. I almost laughed at the thought that I'd seen more than a fully grown man ever would. I fought off another cringe and hiss of pain as I lowered myself to the ground.

I spaced out for a while, thinking about the war-wars-and camp and the attack and all the time since. I really hated my crutches.

I guess I'd spaced out for a while 'cause I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see the coach again.

"Hey, Sir. What is it?" He looked nervous.

"Hi, I just wanted to say that you did a really brave thing and I can't believe you're functioning without the painkillers. You may be able to fool everyone else here, but it wont work on me." I raised an eyebrow at him, confused. "I have a buddy who was int eh army, got honourably discharged after getting wounds similar to yours, I went to visit him in the hospital and he said that before they gave him the painkillers it felt like he was being put on fire from the inside whenever he so much as breathed." I cringed.

"It's really not that ba-"  
"Percy. I know you're lying, and I really am, well...amazed tht you're capable of doing what you're doing and not showing it at all but...why? Why aren't you telling anyone?" I sighed.  
"There's nothing they can do about it is there. I mean, the painkillers don't seem to work so all complaining would do is earn me more pitying looks and worry my mum even more. So what would be the point?" He looked genuinley surprised.

"Wow. That's really noble of you. But you shouldn't have to do that." He thought for a moment. "Tell you what, I have an office which I never use, I'll write you a note and if the pain ever gets too much you can use it and just go to my office for a while for a time out, ok?" I genuinley smiled for the first time in a while.

"Thanks, Coach. I really appreciate that." He smiled at me.

"It's the least I can do comsidering what you did and what you're still doing." We nodded to each other as he got up to dismiss the class (who'd been doing exersises while we talked) and I knew we both had a newfound respect for one another.

I sighed as I swang out (these crutches really were a pain, I don't care what Chiron said, I was not going to get used to them any time soon) time to brave teh horrors of break.

I'd only gotten to the wall outside, just to the left of the main doors, I was leaning against the wall, waiting for the pain to pass and for me to get my breath back. The doctor had said that the bullet that went in my side caused internal bleeding which messed with my lungs a bit and it apparently grazed one of my lungs a bit. It wasn't life threatening, but, for a while at least, it ment that breathing hurt like hell (I still couldn't say the place's real name).

Anyway, dam ADHD, I was leaning against the wall when I saw the jock from homeroom swaggering up with his cronies.

"What do you want?" I gritted my teeth, trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

"Oh, we just wanted to check on the little hero. Everyone seems so concerned about you ew thought we'd check on you." Ignorant fools, they didn't understand the half of it.

"I'm fine really." They laughed.

"Oh we know. You're just doing all this to get sympathy and make the teachers go easy on you." The ignorant fool sneared, sending saliva everywhere, if I'd had a spare hand I would've wiped my face, but alas I didn't have the hands free to show such contempt (sarcasm and patronising is fun isn't it). "And seeing as you sem so eager to be in pain, we might show you what it's really like." He held up his fists threataningly.

Oh Styxe.

I could not defend myself in this condition. This was not going to end well.

"Please don't, I mean what have I ever done to earn your treatment of me. What did I do that pissed you off so much?" It was futile, but it was worth a try anyway.

"Ha, ha! Yeah well. I just think you're a arrogant, little dick so..." **(A/n: Sorry if language offends anyone, it was not intended that way, I just think that's what the character would say in that situation. And the same goes for any other time I swear.)** "We're going to teach you a lesson, pretty boy." He smirked as he and his friends closed in.

From then on I just felt blow after blow. To my back. To my side. To my head. To my arms. To my legs. Over. And over. And over.

The pain was bad, really bad, but it was nothing I'd never felt before. Then they hit my leg, where I was shot. The pain was excruciating. It cut through the numbness like a searing hot knife, hacking at my consciousness and setting it on fire as if Geae had thrown greek fire at me and I was burning. Burning.

I fell to the ground. The fall just making my agony more acute. And more blows rained down. Fists that felt like steel hitting me from all angles, all sides.

I rolled over, trying to protect myself.

Then they did it.

The hits were making it harder and harder to breath, to move to do anything.

But then one of them hit me in the chest.

Right where my bullet wound was.

I screamed as the pain, the agony, engulfed me. As the blackness came. As black as Nyx's castle. The memories of Tartarus engulfed me, and made my descent into darkness that bit more excruciating.

The last sound I heard was my scream.

 **Jock (who was actually named Marcus) P.O.V**

Oh crap.

There was blood everywhere.

I thought he was faking. I really did. We were just teaching him a lesson. We'd done it to other people before. **(A/n: I love that his defending himself makes me hate him even more.)** Then one of my guys kicked his leg. Where he'd been pretending t be shot and he went straight down. Hit the ground hard.

And he was bleeding.

All over, but not lightly from the cuts and bruises we'd given him, which would really hurt but wouldn't be bad for a healthy kid, but like a lot. I was about to call them to stop when he rolled over and one of them stomped on his chest.

His scream tore through the air. I havent stopped hearing it since.

I'd never heard someone scream from pure pain before.

It was terrible.

The blood got faster, it soaked through his clothes and pooled on the ground. Oh God. Oh crap, oh God oh crap. This could not be happening.

We could go to juvi for this!

We heard footsteps running, someone must've heard his scream.

Oh shit!

This was bad this was really, really bad.

I paled and almost fainted when I saw the coach running around the corner. I looked down again. I'd never seen so much blood in my life, at that moment I really hoped the twerp was just out cold.

 **A/n:  
Don't you just love cliffhangers?**

 **This was just going to be a light, short story...I may have gotten _slightly_ carried away...**

 **Oh well. I hope you're liking them.**

 **-Samantha2611**


	12. At the hospital with the coach (B2S 3)

**A/n:**

 **People have been asking for this this so I figured I'd better do it. :D**

 **Enjoy. :)**

 **Btw, I don't own Percy Jackson, good ol' Unkle Rick does. :D**

3rd Person

"He needs that mask now! We have to keep him breathing!"

"Heart rate's dropping!"

"Someone put something on those wounds!"

"We're five minutes away, hang on kid!"

The paramedics in the ambulence were working quickly, hands going everywhere, weird tools being used and put asaide at an amazing rate.

The high school coach, who'd volenteered to supervise the kid's jouney and arrival t the hospital, was scared. He liked and highly respected this kid and was just waiting for the chance to get those jocks kicked out of school!

He'd given then extended detentions for a month and put them on report, but that was the most he could do, he was only a gym coach.

He remembered what had happened as the beeping got slower. Beep...

XXXXXXXX-kind of flash back-XXXXXXXX

He'd been on teh other side of the grounds when he'd heard the scream, but it only took him a minute to get there. But that may have been too long.

Beep...

He'd turned the corner and been greeted by a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his days. The yound hero, bleeding and broken on the floor, surrounded by brass-knuckled thugs. All of them covered in blood. _Percy's_ blood.

Beep...

He'd screamed for help and ran to the boy. He'd freaked out when he couldn't immediately find a pulse. He'd muttered. "Please be ok, kid. Please" Over and over, preyed to any God listening for help. And it looked like this boy was favoured as his fingers found the pulse, it was weak, but there.

Beep...

Then he'd assessed the kid's injuries, almost throwing up at the sight. He was covered in deep cuts and terrible bruising and worst of all...his bullet wounds had re-opened.

He tried to bind them, using the kid's jacket to desperately try to stem the blood flow, to no avail. The torrent of crimson liquid would just seep through, soaking the material then ignoring it all togeth. He'd almost cried as the child hero's life blood seeped into the earth.

Beep...

He could feel how close the boy was to death just holding him.

"You idiots!" He's screamed t the ignorant thugs who'd been arrognt enough not to appreciate the hero, "You'v re-opened his bullet wounds! Probably caused internal bleeding! He could die and it's your fault!" He's been seething and his vision had clouded red at their next comment.

"So he wasn't llying about being shot?"  
"What!" His rage flared. "Of course not you idiots! He risked his life for a stranger and you've repayed that by beating him to death!"  
"Help..." His heart had stopped when he heard the weak plea, "S-some" inhale "one-p-please." He'd crie when he saw the boy's eyes close.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!"

XXXXXX-end flash back-XXXXXXXxx

"He's crashed!"

"Get the defibrilatores NOW!"

He heard the wurring as they charged up as if he wasn't actually there, an echo, coming from far away, a diferent reality, a worse reality.

He heard the bang as they shot electricity through the dying boy, arching his back.

"No response. Turn them up. Come on, come on."  
Again. His back arched to an unnatural angle as the bolts seared through hs body.

"We've got a pulse!"

He breathed. Not realising he'd been holding his breath, waiting for the kid to breath with him.

"How are his lungs?" Oh God, he hadn't thought of that. What if suh violent movement caused even more damage to his already troubled lungs.

"We won't be able to find out until we get there."

Then they'd turned a corner and he coudl see the pristine, white hospital.

"Ok everyone, get ready to move him."

The next few hours passed in a blur for the coach.

He cringed everytime they moved him.

He hyperventilated when they mentioned surgery. To reinflate a dying lung.

He'd paced in the waiting room. Dreading having to tell tarrible news to the boys parents.

He's been sick when they told him the boys condition: a severly damaged lung, cuts and bruises covering his body, internal bleeding in two places from the blows, re-opened wounds and a fracture in the leg with his gunshot wound.

He'd finally relaxed when they told him they boy should survive.

And he'd thanked whichever god who' listened the next morning, when they told him that it was a miracle. That the boy should have died immediately with those wounds, but a combination of strength on the boy's behalf and amazing luck had ment that he' make a full recovery. He'd always have phantom pains, it wasn't just a possability anymore and he's have some horrible scars. But he would survive, he wouldn't have any serious brerathing problems and he'd be able to walk just fine, with some hard work and determination.

He couldn't imagine the pain the boy was in, especially considering the fact that the painkillers didn't work on him-he could go into shock or something worse due to pain.

But he was strong.

And the coach was just so glad he'd survived.

 **A/n:**

 **This will have quite a few more parts to it I think, a nice little mini story for you. I probably wont be updating this regularly after this story (unless someone or myself comes up with an exciting idea) so it will be technically finished after the end of this short story unless I say otherwise. However, please still send in ideas, if I get a good one I will most definitely add it even if it's ages from now and I've left the story long ago.**

 **I hope you're all enjoying this and I feel quite sorry for Percy, having to go back to school after** ** _this._** **I feel quite mean.**

 **But as long as you like it. :D I try my best.**

 **-Samantha2611**


	13. What's uo Doc? (B2S4)

Third person

Waking up was not fun for the injured hero.

As soon as he regained consciousness agony lanced up his side. His chest was in fire, his leg never felt worse and breathing felt like being stabbed. It was hell.

The pain was so overwhelming when he first came to that he almost blacked out again, but he managed to beat it, almost wished he hadn't though. Slowly, he opened his eyes and was almost blinded by the lilght.

"Close the blinds!" That was Annabeth's voice. He breathed through the pain as his body shifted slightly. "Percy? Can you hear me?" He opened his eyes again.

Deep breaths. Pain. Keep going.

"H-h-hi." He breathed out.

The pain that simple syllabel caused was paralyzing, but it was worth it for the smile on her face.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, got hurt pretty good didn't you." He would've laughed if the pain wasn't killing him. He opened his mauth, even doing that hurt. "No. No speaking Seaweed Brain. Strictly forbidden, doctor's orders." He frowned slightly. "Do you remember what happened Percy?" Her eyes went soft, sympathy shining from their granite depths. He frowned, trying to remember.

He'd been attacked, he'd been resting on the wall in the playground, trying to overcome the pain, and the jocks had attacked him.

He almost blacked out again remembering the pain that had come next.

It must have shown on his face."Hey, hey. It' ok now Perce. They're gone and they won't be coming back to yur school until your comfortable with it, in fact they never will if you press charges. They've been excluded, possibly expelled depending on how you are and how you feel and, if you press charges, ail time. They wont be coming near you."  
"And even if they do come back to school they will have years worth of isolation to dealwith." Percy hadn't realised the Coach was in the room. "What they did to you..." The coack trailed off, shaking his head, disgusted.

Percy was about to try toreply, or at least show recognition when his breath caught.

His throat closed up.

He started choking.

Suffocating.

He couldn't breath!  
He felt hands on him, something being pushed onto his face. The agony flared up again as his chest worked too hard.

"It's ok Percy." He felt the cold thing being secured onto his face. "Breath in, then out, slowly. This is an oxygen mask. It'll help." He complied and the pain receeded slightly as the machine did most of his lung's work for him. "See, it's ok." She sounded like she was reasuring herself. "Look Percy, I'm not going to lie;this is bad. They reopened your wounds and made your lungs worse. You souldnt have any...life long breathing problems, but pernament phantom pains and aches are no longer just a possability, the pain (as you've probably noticed) is going to be a lot worse and you'll have to be back in a wheel chair. I'm sorry Percy." The hero felt tears trailing down his face but tried to smile for her anyway.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner Percy." It was the coach again. "I'm sorry that happened to you, especially at school. Don't worry though, you wont have to see those boys again unless you want to." Percy tried to smile at him too.

Just then a doctor walked in."Hello there Percy. I'd say it's nice to see you again but I kinda wished I'd never have to." It was the same doctor he'd had when he'd first come in after the terrorist attack. "I'm sure Anabeth here has caught you up to speed, soI just have to fill you in on the specifics." The man's face grew troubled. "I'm not goign to lie to you, it's going to be hard, but I think you'll get through it and the bottom line is that you're going to survive. I'm not entirely sure how you did it, but you 'll be given back your old wheelchair, the one you used briefly before you were goven your crutches, and you'll be on it for at least as long as you thought you'd be on your crutches for before. Sorry lad. Then when we think your ready it wil be crutches, then a leg brace, then on your own and some rehab. Undertood, blink once for yes."  
Percy blinked.

"Ok then. As you know, painkillers aren't working." He took a deep, rattling breath. "We are so, so sorry about that, lad. We've tried every possible combination, but they all just seem to get fried out. If Ididn't hve prior experience with you as my patient, I'd be surpried that you're not going into shock and worse from the pain right now. But talking about it isn't going to help you. Anyway, that's the plan, and we'll be getting you back to school as soon as possible, a familiar environment where you get fresh air is beneficial, although you'll be taking it easy. Half lessons, no fast movements and breaks whenever you feel you need them And you're allowed to go home at any time if it gets too bad, or back here if you feel you need it." The doctor looked the hero in the eye. "Don't down play your pain if it's too bad, you will be given a break. Don't hide it when it hurts. Please, lad." The man sighed. "Blink once if you understand.

He blinked.

"Ok, last order of buisness, as you can feel now, doing anything is probably agaony." An exaggerated blink. The doctor chuckled sllightly,"I'm sad to say it will be like that for a couple of days, but after that it should get marginally better, we'll practice with sitting up, then moving your arms around then the wheelchair, then off to school with you. Ok, lad?" He blinked.

The doctor looked sad for a moment. "Youre a very brave lad. A nurse will come in to help you later, just rest as much as you can ok." He blinked and the doctor left with the coach close behing, looking extremely upset. Percy blocked out the pain and dread for the months to come as Annabeth came back into his field of vision.

she kissed his forhead lightly.

"It'll be ok Percy." He was crying. "We'll get through this just like everything else, together."


	14. Nats visit (B2S5)

Thirs Person

Percy was just lying on his bed, trying to process everything thtat had happened. Annabeth had hd to leave to get back to camp just a few houors ago ad his parents had come to visit (Mum and Paul, not Poseidon) and coach had left just a few minutes ago because he had to get back to school.

"Percy." His doctor had walked in. "Hey lad, are you excited? One more surgery, a bit of recovery time and you're out of this place.2 percy smiled at the man's enthusiasm, they'd taken his xygen mask off earlier in the day adn it was gradually getting less painful to do normal things like smile and by tomorrow he might even be able to speak a bit. At the moment all he could manage was one painful sylabel at a time. "You're bored aren't you?" Percy smiled ruefully at the was a good man who tried his best to keep Percy happy, but hospitals weren't exactly the most exciting of places for a teenage patient confined to his bed. "Well, it seems you have some more visitors."  
Percy raised an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting anyone else.

"A young lad, been in the waitingroom a while, says he's called Nat. Do you want me to send him in?" Nat had come to visit! Thst made percy's day better already. Since being shot hed only gotten to speak to his friend briefly on that disasterous first day back at school, it would be nice to speak to a normal person for a bit. He'd missed Nat while he was in hospital the first time.

He took a deep breath.

"Please." It still hurt a lot, but it was clearer than before and one step closer to proper speaking. THe doctor smiled.

"Then I'm on it, take it easy though. Can't have you wearing yourself out, recovery first, if you do wear yourself out I'm sending him home, got it?"  
Percy smiled at him innocently. The doctor snorted and opened the door for Nat, leaving as the teenager came in.

"Percy! Oh my God I've been so worried, the whole school has! What do the doctors say? You're going to be ok right? I am so mad at those stupid jocks, they desere to go to hell for what they've done! We were so scared! When the ambulance came there was so much blood and you were unconscious and the coach was so freaked out! It was bad mate..."  
Percy tried to smile reasuringly. Nat looked up, worried.

"Can't you speak mate?" Percy inhaled.

"Slight-ly." He had to take a painful breath between each sylabel, but he could just about comunicate.

"God, Perce. I can't believe this is hapening to you. Do you know when you'll be back at school?"  
Deep breath, "Two-ish wee-ks." Speach was definitely more tiring than it was supposed to be, his chest really hurt, as if someone had stuffed it with cotton to block it, then set it on fire. Not fun.

"Does it hurt to speak?" Percy smiled sadly at him. "God Percy...I can't believe this...I was talking to the man outside-your doctor-he said that when you come back to school you'll be in a wheel chair and you'll have an oxygen mask strapped to it, just in case." Percy grimaced, he hadn't been told that. Though, he did understand that it would be necessary and as much as he hated to admit it, having the mask helping him felt amazing. "Everyone's worried about you at school, if those scumbags do ever come back it will be hell for them! I'm supposed to pass along messages." He rifled through his pockets. "All of which I've managed to , the teachers mostly said they hoped you were ok and that if-when you do come back you could take it easy in their classes and other encouraging stuff. The other kids basically said they couldn't wait for you to come back, they were glad the bullies are gone and they hope your not in too much pain." Percy grimaced at the reminder, but Nat didn't see. "That it really...some of the students were lying through their teeth though," He laughed a bit, "When those cheerleaders said that it looked genuinly painful for them and others were so fake about it, you could tell they just wanted the good press." Percy's eyebrows furrowed in comfusion. "Oh yeah, the press is up at arms because of what happened! They're constaantly out at the school gaits trying to get an interview and things. Everyone's really mad that the 'heroe's' homecoming welcome is to be beaten nearly to death." ercy grimaced and flinched, hissing in pain. "Oh my God Percy! I'm so sorry that was really insensitive! I'm just so angry and that's what all the newspapers have been saying. Sorry Perce." Percy tried to smile at him through the pain, moving around was going to be hell if just flinching slightly felt like he was being torn apart.

"Well, I gotta go mate, but I'll see you soon., Good luck on that last surgery." And with that he left, and Percy finally got some well-deserved sleep.


	15. Back to schoolagain (B2S6(Ithink))

**Third person POV**

The staff of Percy's hospital were, quite frankly shocked, they'd been amazed when a teenage boy ha been brought in with two bullet wounds an the story if a hero, now they were shocked to see him again. Almost dying from an attack, yet still managing to fight the pain, to keep going and recover. They felt sorry for him, but were also in awe of him. A young lad, a teenager, fighting pain worthy of hell itself and yet never complaining, still always trying to help others. It was unbelievable.

Everyone there vowed to make his stay as comfortable as possible and to help him as much as they possably could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Goode, everyone was worried.

They'd only had the young hero back for a day and he was in hospital again. The boys who attacked him were beingseverley punished and facing possible jail time if Perseus chose to press charges and everone else was waiting with baited breath for news.

The coach had told them about the pain he was in, Nat had told them that he could barely speak and the doctors had told them to be careful with him, that he might hav trouble breathing and not to make him do anything he felt he couldn't.

It was terrifying.

They vowed to help him, to make sure he would be ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy surprised himself with how profoundly happy he was when he could finally get around in a wheelchair. He still needed help, he couldn't really push it on his own much and he needed his oxygen mask every hour or two (well maybe a bit more regularly than that but who was keeping track...he thought about it...Annabeth). He was going back to school.

A month or two ago, that would have made him sad, he didn't particularly like school, but now; he was just happy to get out of bed. School would give him something to do. Somethign that wasn't the monotonous daily routine of physio, food and sleep. As much as he didn't like it, at least it was engaging.

So he had a pained smile on his face as Paul wheeled him through the school gates.

XXXXXXXX

"Now Percy," His step-father spoke as he pushed him through the gates, "You're under strict orders to take it easy, not to hide it if you need to take a break and not to push yourself too hard, got it?"  
Percy took a deep breath.

"I know...Paul." Too many words at once still hurt a bit...

"Lets go then."

Once again, Percy was stared at as he came back, although this time, being pushed in his chair as opposed to hobbling on crutches, he was greeted with stares of people with the clear desire to help, instead of the morbid curiosety and just plain, rde staring.

It felt weird.

Paul rolled him into the office and started speaking to the office lady, "Hi Claire, I was wondering if you could assign someone to help Percy throughout the day. He isn't quite strong enough to push himself around the entire school yet and he can't carry his bags on his lap without pressing his wounds." Paul choked slightly on the last word and Percy shivered at the thought of the pain that would bring, he already felt like he was being slowly ripped apart, that would be pure agony.

"Of course, do you have a preferance as to who helps you Percy?"  
"Yeah, can...Nat help...please." His face redened at his inability to speak properly.

"Of course dear." She smiled kindly at him. "Sindy, go get Nat to collect Percy's things!" She called to the other office lady, who ran off to get the boy. "Anything else Mr Blofis?"  
"No thank you Claire, I'll just leave his bags here and go on up to my class room. When Nat comes tell him that Percy will need pushing around for at least a week yet ok?" The lady smiled sadly at the worried father.

"Of course, Paul. Go on up, we'll take care of him." She smiled sympathetically, trying to reassure the man.

"Thank you, be good Percy."  
"Always...Paul." Percy smiled at him tightly.

"Love you Perce."  
"You too...Paul." The man smiled to his step-son as he left the room.

Percy turned to the office lady.

"He's been...wasy too..stressed recently. He needs...a break."

"Don't worry about him Percy, worry about yourself, is there anything I can get to help you?" ercy thought about it. There was nothing she could do to help his pain but there was something that coul make him feel batter.

"Could you...get me...some water...please?" She smiled at being able to do something to help the pained teen.

"Of course Percy." Nat came through the door just as Claire came back with his water.

"Hey Perce, it's great to see you back here mate. How you oing?"  
"Better than...last time you...saw me." Percy smiled at his friend, "There's just...no keeping me...own." Percy thanked Claire as she handed him his water.

"No way Perce, so I was told I'll be carrying your bags and opening doors and stuff for ya. I'l finally be able to push you around 'eh." Nat grinned, causing Percy to laugh.

"Argh!" He clutched his side as the laughter caused pain to rip through his body.

"Oh my God Percy, I'm sorry! I didn't think."  
"It's...fine...just," He swallowed hard,"hurts...a...bit." He panted. Percy could just tell today was not going to be pleasant.

"Come on Perce," Nat tried to change the subject."I'll take you to homeroom, 'k?"

"Sounds..great." Percy clenched is teeth throught the pain. He tried to hide every cringe and hiss of pain as his friend pushed him through the halls and up the elevator, but some got through, causing Nat to cringe and apologise profusely every time.

"It's ok mate...really. It's not your...fault." The wounded hero tried to reasure him, but he still apologised every time.

Eventually, after an eternity of bumps and apologies, they arrived at homeroom.

Seven minutes after everyone else.

Styxe.

"Hello we're...late. The elevator was...slower than...anticipated." The teacher seemed shocked and slightly scared by the obviouse pain Percy was in and hurried to reasure him.

"It's ok Jackson, I know. Nat, if you just push him up to one of the desks and give him his things, I'll mark you off on the register"

"'k, sir." Nat did so and the teacher smiled at Percy as he rested his arms on the desk.

"So welcome back class, for another week at school." The students groaned."Yes yes, I know you don't want to be here, but tough. You don't have a choice. This week will be normal except I have to tell you some first aid procedures just in case." This earned him some confused loks. "In case he needs it, we all need to know how to help Percy." The hero loweded his head as his face flushed in shame and embarassment. "It's nothing to be embarassed about Percy." The teacher tried to help the poor teenager. "If he has trouble and can't do it himself, whoever is closest to him has to secure his oxygen mask and if you see him bleeding you are to alert a member of staff imediately. In addition to this, if he falls asleep, you are not to wake him, I know normal school rules dictate that sleeping is not alowed in class, Percy needs all the recovery time he can get, everyone else in the school has had these rules explained to them as well, so don't worry. Does everyone understand?"  
Percy's face got steadily redder. Everyone knew his weaknesses and had been told what to do if he couldn't help himself. It was plain embarassing.

"Hey, it's ok Perce. You have nothing to be embarassed about." Everyone else in the room murmered in agreement as Nat tried to console his embarassed friend. "It's not your fault mate and we really don't mind."

Percy sighed and the teacher took that as his cue to change the subject.

"Ok kids, this morning we are going to be starting to plan our assembly..." Percy zoned out as the teacher talked aout an assembly he wouldn't be able to help with and started day dreaming about Penny (the little girl he saved) and camp. He wondered what they were doing now...

The teacher notied he was't paying attention but didn't say anything, he woudn't really be able to help anyway and he'd more than earne dthe free ass. Hell he'd more than earned a pernament freepass after what he'd done and what he'd been through. The teacher checked the time.

"Ok Nat, Percy, you should get going. First class starts in ten minutes." Percy couldn't beieve it took him that long to get to a class, to be pushed there no less and sat there helplessly as his friend gathered his stuff for him and started pushing his chair.

"Come on Perce, lets go."

Their first few lesson passed normaly, though Miss Chancey was nervous around him and went out of her way to accomodate him. Very embarassing. They were talking about the civil war, he thought, he kind of lost consciousness a bit half way through. He just couldn't seem to keep the blackness away. Eregh.

Nat was just taking him outside to go to his net class when he put on his oxygen mask for his every-other-hour top up.

"You ok, mate."  
Percy raised an eyebrow, he couldn't exactly answer with a plastic mask strapped to his face.

"Oh yeah, tell me when you're done." He kept pushing Percy, they were in the elevator when he could finally take off the mask.

"Sorry about that...Nat. I've got to...put it on every...hour or...two. The bullet...and woujnd reopening...hurt my...lungs."  
"Oh crap mate, I'm sorry. That must really suck." Percy shrugged and instantly regretted it, but he kept talking, gritting his teeth through the pain.

"It's...ok...it'll get...better...eventually."

"Good." That how the rest of the day went really, Percy had his top up every once in a while and they spent lunch in Paul's room to make sure his wound wasn't jostled but nothing overly exciting happened.

Until 5th period.

Then it all went to Hades, Percy should've known his luck wouldn't hold.

They were half way through the lesson when the kid working for the office that day came crashing through the door with a message, he tripped on the way in causing the door to snap and bang against the classroom wall.

It was funny, everyone was laughing at the poor kid's misfortune, even him.

But the sound was just too much like a gunshot.

Percy's breath caught in his throat, the class's laughter echoing around him, like that sadistic terrorist as he shot another innocent mortal in the head, blood spurting everywhere. He started to hyperventilate, but with his lungs so messed up, that resulted in gasping and choking.

One of classmates heard him and looked round.

"Oh my God!" Everyone stopped laughing and looked at them when they heard the fearful shout, they all started freaking out.

Percy couldnt breath. It was so much like the attack. Laughter. Fear. Pain. No. No. Nonononononono. He started to see black spots.

The teacher sprinted forward and tried to find his mask on his wheelchair.

The entire class had gone deathly quiet. The only sound in the room was the hero's terrified choking.

"Percy, it's ok. No-one going to hurt you. I'm getting your mask and you're going to be fine ok." But Percy couldn't hear him. He was too far gone for that. The blackness had almost completely taken his vision.

Just as he was about to pass out the teacher found his mask and quickly and carefully straped it onto his face.

"Deep breaths Percy. It's ok. Everything's ok. Is there anything I can give you for the pain Percy?"

The boy just stared for a minute, uncomprehending. Before slowly shaking his head. The teacher, Mr Odish, looked down sadly.

"You ok Percy? Can you breath on your own yet?" Percy shook his head again, much more slowly this time, looking slightly fearful. "Ok then, don't worry, I wont take it off you, I'm staying right here." The child looked so relieved Mr Odish's heart almost broke. "Blink three times when you're ok on your own." Percy nodded carefully. He closed his eyes for a few minutes. Taking deep breaths. One after the other. Carefully inhaling then exhaling. Before opening his eyes and blinking clearly, three times.

His teacher carefully took the oxygen mask off of him and looked him in the eye.

"Are you ok Percy?"  
"Yes...thank you...sir. I just...panicked..." Percy looked ashamed.

"It's ok Percy. Can you tell me what happened?" The entire class was silent.

"The-the door. It...sounded like...the-the," His voice lowered to a scared whisper,"It sounded like the guns...the guns...the terr...orists...used." He breathed in and out painfully in between every few syllabels.

The teacher cringed sympathetically. It broke his heart to see such a young boy haunted by such terrible memories.

"Do you think you'll be ok now?"  
"Yes-Yes sir. I think I'll...just go to...the office and...lie down for...a bit if...that's ok with you...please." The friendly teacher smiled at him.

"Of course Percy. I'll take you there." He started gathering percy's things as the boy focused on controlling his laboured breathing as much as possible. "Class, behave while I'm gone, I'll call for another teacher to cover but you'll be unsupervised for a few mintes. Can you be good while I take care of Percy?" The class nodded somberly.

"Actually, instead of calling: Jessica, could you run to the office, explain what has happened and ask them for a cover?"  
"Of course sir." THe girl ran off and the teacher started wheeling Percy outside.  
"Thank you sir." The damaged teen whispered. "You really...helped."

"I'm glad I could Percy. now come on, can you show me the way, I don't know which office youve been given?"

"Room 53 sir." Percy was quiet, his breathing still harsh.

"You sure you're ok, Percy? I can go slower if you want."  
"No thanks sir, I'll just put the maks back on for a bit if you dont mind."  
"Of course not Percy, whatever you need." The teen nodded thankfully, oxygen mask already in place.

Once they got to the office, Mr Odish helped transfer Percy to the bed that had been temporerily put in there and moved his oxygen tank to an easier position. Percy yelled in pain as he moved to the bed.

"Sorry." the boy breathed hard.

"It's...ok...not your...fauly...just...hurts." He replaced the mask uickly and lay down for a minute bufore briefly taking it off again.

"I think I'll...just go to...sleep for...a bit...ok?" He put the mask back on and blinked drowsily.

"Ok Percy. I'll be right here." The boy was already asleep.

"Poor poor kid."

 **A/n:**  
 **2,482 words of pure story. I am proud. And it's only half ten (pm). :D Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought or future ideas in the comments, I'm gunna keep this story arc going for a couple more chapters then move on. I hope youre liking it. See you soon.**

 **-Samantha2611**


End file.
